True Love and One in a Lifetime
by ViLoire
Summary: A visit to Laguna changes Squall's mind


True Love and Once in a Lifetime  
  
  
Squall walked along the hallway toward the dorms, lost in his own thoughts, when he bumped into somebody. The somebody murmured an apology and walked on. Squall shook his head. He frowned. He turned to see who had bumped into him. Squall's eyebrows raised. Seifer? The master of rudeness? Apologizing? This was a very strange day. Squall turned, and kept walking. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice when Irvine fell into step beside him.  
"Squall? Hey, Squall. Yo, man, snap out of it!" Irvine waved a hand in front of Squall's face.  
"Huh? Oh, Irvine. What is it?" Squall mentally shook himself.  
"Um, I was wondering..." Irvine started to turn red. Squall looked at his watch. He had to change, and be back to the Ragnarok to meet with President Loire by 6. It was already 5:15.   
"Irvine, I really have to run, so would you" Irvine cut him off.  
"Be my best man?" Irvine said quickly. Squall froze. A small smile appeared on Irvine's face.  
"She said yes, man. Sefie actually said yes." The smile was now full force. It was all Squall could do to just nod, as he stared stupefied at Irvine. Irvine ran off, the dopey smile still on his face. Squall rolled his eyes, and ran for the dorm. He reached the Presidential Palace in Esthar at exactly 6. Laguna looked up from the newspaper he was reading, and looked at the clock.  
"You're early." Laguna said. Ward gave him a look. Kiros calmly wound the clock and set it at its proper setting.   
"Oh." Laguna frowned. Then he shrugged. "Oh well." He got up and put an arm around Squall's shoulder and led him to the elaborate dinner table. "Come my boy, let's eat." Squall looked miserable. Ever since Laguna had revealed that he was Squall's dad, he wanted to do the buddy-buddy deal. Squall didn't. The food was delicious, of course. Ward was renowned for his cooking.   
"Well, Squall." Laguna started, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Ever since Ellone had moved in, Laguna's entire manner was different. "What can I do for you?" Squall took in a deep breath. Then he paused and looked at Kiros and Ward. Laguna followed his glance. Laguna sighed.  
"Um, guys? Could we have a minute?" Laguna said. Ward looked hurt. Kiros didn't look happy either.  
"Fine." They walked out. Squall looked back at Laguna. Laguna was staring at him over a giant coffee cup. Squall took another deep breath.  
"President Loire..."  
"Laguna. Or dad." Squall looked startled.   
"Sorry. Anyways..."  
"It's okay." Now Squall was starting to look upset.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not at all." Father and son looked at each other. For the first time that evening, Squall smiled. Laguna grinned back. The smiles where almost identical.   
"Did... No, How, yeah, how did you know you loved Raine?" Laguna looked shocked for about 3 seconds, and them recovered. He smiled again.  
"Is this about that pretty sorceress? What's her name? Rinoa! That's it! Is this about her?"  
"Yeah. I'm confused." Laguna nodded, starting to understand. They talked through the night. When Squall arrived back at the garden the next morning, he looked tired, but happy. He looked for Rinoa. He found her in the cafeteria. She was talking and laughing with a couple of junior students.   
"Hi." He said. She looked up.  
"Hey! I was just going to look for you. I'll see you guys later." She stood and started walking toward the exit. Squall followed. They sat on the bench outside the library.  
"Squall."  
"Rinoa." They spoke at the same time. Rinoa laughed.  
"You go first." Squall said. She nodded.   
"Okay. Squall, everybody thinks that we're perfect together. And we are. But, this is so hard for me to say. Squall, I love you. You will always have a place in my heart. But I love somebody else. I'm sorry." Squall put his head in his hands as his shoulders started to shake. Rinoa immediately started stroking his back.  
"Squall, I know, I know. It'll be hard, but you can cross this bridge of life. Just without me." Without warning, Squall threw his head back, and roared with laughter. Tears from laughing so hard where streaming down his face. Rinoa looked offended.  
"What's so funny? You think it's funny? Jerk!" She started to get up and walk away. Squall grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down next to him.  
"Rinoa dear. That was exactly what I was going to tell you." Rinoa's eyebrows shot up.  
"You mean..." Squall nodded and started laughing again.   
"You jerk!" She started laughing and jokingly punched him in the arm.  
"So who is it that you're leaving me for?" Squall hooted. Rinoa blushed.  
"Zell." She smiled again. Squall nodded his head.  
"I approve. You may go in peace." Rinoa gave him a kiss on the forehead and raced to the cafeteria. Not more than 1 minute later, a yell was heard all over the garden.  
"THANK YOU SQUALL!!!" Squall smiled, and watched all the people walk by. A couple walked by, hand in hand.  
"So that was why Seifer was in a good mood." He said to himself. He felt very happy as his lifetime rival walked by with Quistis. Soon, Selphie and Irvine walked by, Selphie sporting a huge engagement ring. Irvine waved at Squall as they passed by. Fujin and Raijin stormed out of the training center, arguing like always. Squall sat back, very satisfied with himself. Everything was now as it should be.   
"RAGE!" Said Fujin as she marched past. Well, almost. A light tap was felt on Squall's shoulder. There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Green eyes peered at him out from bangs of red hair.  
"You don't know me, but I have been watching you for almost 5 years. I'm Lana." Squall stood as she sat. As soon as she was comfortable, he sat next to her.  
"I never gathered the courage to come up to talk to you, and when I found out you where with Rinoa, I gave up. But today, I saw Zell with Rinoa, and I figured, well, maybe I have a chance. So, here I am." Squall smiled.  
"Say no more. Want to go catch some dinner and a movie in Deling City?" Lana smiled.  
"It's a once in a lifetime chance to eat out with the Leonheart. I'd love to." He took her hand, and led her out of the garden.  
The End  
  
Or is it? Give me some reviews, and maybe I'll do an Ever After story. If you like it, that is.  
  



End file.
